


Open road song

by ColorfulStabwound



Series: A Million Little Pieces [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Summer, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, fever fudge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulStabwound/pseuds/ColorfulStabwound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a perfect end to a perfect summer and Scorpius decided that he wasn’t worried about getting older or being forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open road song

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm often randomly inspired by music, this is a result of one of those times. If you don't know the song, it's Open road song by Eve 6. 
> 
> My vision of Albus is credited to my lovely Albie muse, and cohort in all literay ways, Unkissed.
> 
> Bonus points if you can name the movie they watch at the beginning!
> 
> For Albus, our favorite boy in the band.

This all started with a song…

 

It was just another average day at the Potter house. Summer holiday was in full swing and Scorpius couldn’t think of anywhere he’d rather be than curled up on the sofa with Albus in his sitting room with the telly vision blaring in front of them. His obsession with the Potter telly had started somewhere in their second year, after his father had given up fighting the fact that his only son’s best friend was Harry Potter’s son. After all the fights and the threats and warnings and a fair amount of slammed doors.  Albus Potter was part of his life, deeply ingrained since nearly the first time they had met, and there was nothing his father or any one else could do to change it. Time had passed, his father had stopped openly objecting, and now they were teenagers; so close to the freedom that only adulthood could bring that they could taste it, and yet somehow desperately clinging to the innocence of youth.

 

Scorpius had the remote (like he always did) and he lazily flipped through the channels as he lay, half-sprawled on top of Albus. He didn’t care what they watched; he loved everything about the mystical telly vision with tiny people in it. Cooking shows were his favorite but today he decided on a movie. It was American and their funny accents made him smile. 

 

“This looks good.” Scorpius murmured, tilting his head back to peer up at Albus who was partially sitting beneath him.

 

“Whatever you want to watch, I’m fine with it.” Albus’ mouth curved into a delicate smile, the kind of smile that Scorpius liked to imagine was just for him.

 

He nestled against Albus and cranked up the volume as the opening credits rolled past, his hand absently seeking out the other boy’s and tangling their fingers together. It was always like this, for as long as he could remember. Scorpius wasn’t sure when their relationship had begun to transcend the boundaries of normal friendships, he never really thought about it too much. Albus was as much a part of him as his hair or the color of his eyes. When they were together there was no boundaries, no sense of right or wrong and it was never awkward or weird. As they got older their bond only seemed to strengthen, they were no longer satisfied with inside jokes and conversations about music. Their friends often commented how they acted like they were _literally_ attached; they were always connected, even if by something as slight as merged shoulders or a held hand. Scorpius certainly didn’t act this way with Duston or any of his other friends, but he never questioned it or thought it was wrong. It was Albie—He was different.

 

 

 

The movie was amusing enough; your typical teenage comedy where the good guy got the girl in the end. It was hardly life altering, although Scorpius did comment about the soundtrack, which spurred a conversation about the validity of music from the 90’s. Albus was more of a purist when it came to music and Scorpius seemed to devour everything. He wanted it all and had little prejudice where musical genres and styles were concerned.

 

“Will you play it for me? I want to hear you sing it.” Scorpius was sprawled out face down on Albus’ bed, pale gaze peering expectantly at Albus, who had his acoustic guitar in hand. 

 

It had been nearly a week since they’d watched that movie and Scorpius was still obsessing about one or two songs on the soundtrack. It amused Albus how fickle Scorpius’ love of certain songs were; it seemed he had a new  ‘favorite song’ every other day, but this one had seemed to stick for some reason and Albus didn’t understand why—It wasn’t even that good of a song.

 

“I’m pretty brilliant with a guitar Scor, but I can’t just play any song without learning it first.” Albus was grinning at his friend from where he sat on a stool near the window, his guitar resting in his lap.

 

Scorpius seemed to consider Albus’ words for a long moment, his mouth twisting and pulling into a slight frown. “Well, will you learn it? For me?” His mouth curved into the type of angelic smile that he unleashed when he wanted something and Albus was hard pressed to say no.

 

“Maybe, but not right now. I want to play you something else…” Albus shifted the attention of the other boy as subtly as he could and as his fingers curled around the neck of his guitar, Scorpius did indeed put the song and his request to the back of his mind.

 

                                   ~@~

 

“She didn’t even notice when my pockets clanked on the way out.”  Scorpius was grinning from ear to ear as he stood in his room at the manor, slowly pulling out shrunken alcohol bottles from hidden pockets inside his clothes. Albus was perched on the edge of his bed and was giggling deviously as Scorpius dropped one bottle after another on the bed. The array of expensive alcohol that soon littered the bed was quite impressive, especially for a pair of underage wizards. 

 

“You really outdid yourself Scor, look at this stash!”  Albus picked up one of the bottles; a crystal blue short neck with a jeweled stopper. His eyes widened as they cut back to the other boy and the way his mouth curled into a slackened circle made Scorpius’s insides swell enormously. “You nicked her Bombay? She’s gonna be _so_ pissed.” Albus didn’t sound as sorry as he did amused and Scorpius just laughed and ran a hand through his hair casually.

 

“She’ll probably just think she finished it herself.” His eyes glinted with mischief and he grinned as he dropped the last of his pilfered loot on the bed. Astoria had become something of an alcoholic after her divorce from Draco, and although Scorpius often preferred her (lack of) supervision to his father’s, he couldn’t help but be somewhat resentful for her lack of presence in his life.

 

It was the last weekend of summer holidays and on some dumb stroke of luck Draco was going to be out of town on business, leaving the Manor very much unattended. His grandmother Narcissa was the only person standing in the way of their epic end of summer party at Malfoy manor and unbeknownst to her, she was about to become the victim of some fever fudge; compliments of Weasley’s Wizards Wheezes.

 

“Let’s go swimming before the sun disappears.” Scorpius’ voice was muffled as he squirmed out from beneath his bed, the bottles safely stashed at the very back. He brushed off his knees as he stood up and then reached for Albus, warm fingers circling around his wrist.  

 

Scorpius talked about the China at the bottom of the lake on the walk across the grounds, trying (as he often did) to coax Albus into diving for it. Albus never would take the bait and Scorpius suspected that he didn’t even believe his story about his mother tossing the entire service in the lake; but he would…One day.

 

                                                ~@~

 

“I’ll be down by the lake with Albus and a couple of friends Gran, I hope you feel better.” Scorpius was standing at the door of Narcissa’s chambers, his features schooled into the absolute picture of innocence and empathy. She had mysteriously come down with a fever after tea, and had retired to her rooms for the night. After assuring her that he would be fine and kissing her cheek he backed out of the room and closed the door behind him.

 

Scorpius stood in the corridor outside of her bedroom door for several minutes. He felt slightly guilty for knowingly feeding his grandmother something that would make her sick, but reasoned with himself that it was the only way to ensure their party could go off as planned. He smiled to himself as he headed down the hall to the main staircase, pushing all lingering guilt and doubt out of his mind for the time being.

 

The manor was dark and the shadows were warm still, despite the cover of twilight that had already taken over the sky above. It was the last weekend he’d see this particular sky until winter break from Hogwarts and as he stepped outside of the manor he shivered; tonight was going to be different.  He took off in a run across the grounds, lush green grass softening each pounding step he took and warm wind catching his hair and twisting it up and around like a knotted flaxen halo. The dark glint of the lake came into view in the nearing distance and he grinned wildly, urging himself on faster; harder.

 

Albus was already down at the clearing by the lake with most of their mutual friends and a whole lot of Al’s family and by the time Scorpius skidded to a halt at his side, his cheeks were flushed high and red and his chest heaved from lost breath. “She’s in bed.” He managed a bit breathlessly, beaming proudly as Albus nudged him with an elbow.  Their friends surrounded them in loud and chaotic bursts, laughing and drinking and Scorpius hardly noticed any of it when he looked at Albus.

 

                       

 

“We’re almost ready to start.” Albus’s voice was like soft feathers in Scorpius’ ear and he smiled in that lazy sort of way that only a good liquor buzz could provide. Scorpius turned around and grinned at Albus, who looked as flushed and free as he felt. “Sing me something.” He replied and dropped his head, pale eyes still watching the other boy through tangled and fallen blond fringe.  Albus’ cheeks instantly colored and he nodded slowly as his hand reached out to squeeze Scorpius’ hand.

 

Scorpius had watched Albus take center stage countless times before. He had an undeniable air about him when he was up there, as if his guitar slung low over his shoulder and the nervous smile he wore were his armor and he was undefeatable. It wasn’t much different this time, even if the audience was somewhat more relaxed—If you can call an obnoxiously loud group of drunken teenagers relaxed. Albus picked Scorpius out easily in the small crowd, their eyes meeting in that single and hanging moment before the first chord.  When the music starts the often-invisible lines of their bond are easy to see. Albus shines like a beacon of truth and love and unspoken desires when he is on that stage and it is painfully clear precisely how much of a spectator Scorpius is. Standing half-swallowed in a sea of faces and limbs is always a frightening reminder of how different they are and sometimes it scares him to think of their future and growing up and everything beyond this minute.

 

Albus was a shining star; blinding white and twice as hot and Scorpius couldn’t help but wonder if his light would eventually mute him out entirely. It was difficult to imagine what his life might be like without Albus in it, but sometimes he wondered if he would one day be a forgotten blister, lost in the discarded memories of youth and school and growing up.

 

“Anybody home in there?” Duston jabbed him in the side with the half-empty bottle in his grasp and Scorpius snapped out of his reverie, smiling just a little bit bashfully before gesturing rudely at him. 

 

He glanced back up to the stage and Albus was looking right at him, watching him while he sang into that microphone that was closer to his mouth than Scorpius ever had been. He smiled at the other boy whose brow was wrinkled slightly in concern. Scorpius shrugged and grinned wider and Albus played on.  He watched Albus and his band work their way through four or five songs and happily cheered and even sang along with the parts he knew. The bothersome itch in the back of his mind didn’t go away but he chose to ignore it. He wasn’t sure if it was the surge of alcohol in his blood or just the sudden realization that they were headed back to put another year of Hogwarts behind them; either way, he would work it out later. In private.

 

Albus was talking into the microphone and Scorpius glanced up, frowning in confusion.

 

“This one’s for you, Scor.”  Albus grinned and winked and then started to sing.

 

Scorpius was wide-eyed frozen. Rooted to the spot as disbelief, amusement, happiness and love swirled tangibly all around him. He wanted to scream and shout and laugh and cry all at once but was unable to do much of anything except stare stupidly at the stage.

 

Albus hadn’t forgotten after all…

 

_“Tonight I feel ambitious and so does my foot as it sinks on the pedal, I press it to the floor…”_

Albus’ fingers move effortlessly over his guitar like he’s touching a well mapped territory and Scorpius is still transfixed. His cheeks are burning hot and he’s so ridiculously in love with his best friend that he could probably die right on the spot and he wouldn’t even notice.

 

_“My pile shakes as I hit eighty on the open road…this is an open road song!”_

By the time Albus was singing the chorus Scorpius had located his faculties and was jumping up and down, arms waving wildly overhead as he sang along with the only person who mattered. Duston and Bryce started and impromptu drunken mosh pit behind him and he didn’t even notice; not even when he was jostled so hard he nearly fell down. 

_“Cause it’s so perfect, I’m so perfect, you’re so perfect, you’re not here…”_ Albus smiled fondly down at Scorpius who was bouncing around like his biggest fan and he shook his head, amused at how much the blond seemed to enjoy this stupid song.

 

Alexa was giggling beside him and linked an arm with him and he twirled her around, shouting every word of the song along with Albus. His head was spinning from the haze of alcohol and the intensity of the moment and he just knew that his love for this song would never be the same; never again.

 

_“I crack a window and feel the cool air cleanse my every pore, as I pour my poor heart out…”_

 

Scorpius stopped twirling and the song slowed, the dizziness in his head leaving him reeling and laughing and undeniably happy.  Alexa makes some comment about how hot Albus’ voice was and he didn’t even notice. His movements slowed and the entire world around him fell away and ceased to exist. He watched Albus with an intensity that would be lost on most; difficult to discern and impossible to associate. His mouth formed every word that Albus sang in perfect sync and it felt like a representation of their entire relationship, contained within the lyrics of a song that meant very little in the grand scheme of their lives.

 

By the time the song ended, the last chord beat out, and the last lyric carried, Scorpius was on fire. His insides were twisted into tight little tremors and his fingers shook desperately. His mind swirled and contracted with six million different thoughts, all of them centered on Albus. Scorpius had no idea if it was the song or the drink that shifted everything inside of him so sharply and so suddenly but he found that it hardly mattered. All the answers had been there all along, even if he’d been too naïve to truly see them; hadn’t they?

 

At that moment all Scorpius wanted was to move, to act, and to not think of the repercussions.

 

“Go on!” Alexa’s voice was in his ear again and her fingers were pressed into his spine, nudging him forward just a step—All he needed,  as it turns out.

 

It took Scorpius six seconds to reach Albus. He didn’t think about the quizzical expression Al wore as he approached the stage, didn’t care about the hoots and hollers from their mutual friends. His focus was on Albus and this moment and taking what he should have a long time ago.

 

“Scor, we’re not done with the se—“ Albus never got to finish that sentence, and somehow he hardly cared.  Scorpius stepped around the microphone stand and reached for Albus, shaking fingers curling around the nape of his neck, twisting in sweat-damp hair and using it for leverage to tug him close enough to kiss. _Finally._

 

There was a guitar neck digging into his ribs and he didn’t care. The Sounds of shouting reached a fever pitch all around them and he barely heard it. The warm press of soft lips against his was like a shot of pure electricity that felt painfully like home. Never in his life had he felt as happy and content as he did in that moment and he never wanted it to end.  Fireworks went off overheard and Scorpius gasped into Al’s mouth before they both dissolved into characteristic giggles.

 

“Maybe I should sing you silly songs from muggle movies more often.” Albus managed between panted breaths and heaving chests and Scorpius smiled and kissed him again and wondered how he could have avoided something so brilliant for so long. It’s a perfect end to a perfect summer and Scorpius decided that he wasn’t worried about getting older or being forgotten. They still had a few years before they were well and truly forced to become adults and he intended to enjoy it, in every sense, spoken or not.

 

                        ~@~

 

“Best party ever.” Albus murmured and Scorpius smiled lazy and sleepy into the crook of his neck. The night had begun to fade into dawn and they had been reduced to a tangle of limbs and lazy kisses on a blanket by the edge of the water. Most of their friends were passed out here and there, either from drunkenness or sleepiness. The quiet was deafening and serene and Scorpius was fat with sleepy contentment. Time had a funny way of dissolving the barriers between the two boys and it seemed that yet another one had given way. Scorpius’ fingers traced absently over Albus’ clothed chest and he smiled again and wished the day would never come. 

 

“You’re just saying that cause you got snogged.” Scorpius lifted his head enough to peer down at Albus who is grinning mischievously.  “Well, yeah, but only because it’s you.” And then he pulled Scorpius down and sealed their mouths together before the other boy could protest.

 

Scorpius wasn’t protesting, not even a little bit.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Coevolution: Jaguars and Jack Rabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995409) by [unkissed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkissed/pseuds/unkissed)




End file.
